


Forest Daytrip

by Shehanitan



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, PWP, Rimming, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shehanitan/pseuds/Shehanitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three boys are out on a map-less walk in the forest. Being the two horny teens they are, they decide to make Squall know of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forest Daytrip

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VIII belongs to Squaresoft.  
>  **Warnings:** Lemon, Yaoi, very much pure sex and no plot what so ever.  
>  **Parings:** Irvine/Seifer/Squall  
>  **Started/finished:** multiple times 2005-05-12  
>  **Beta:** Re-read it myself 2015

* * *

**[Squall]**  
”You’re sure this is right?”

“Looks wrong to me.”

The brunet rolled his eyes, but didn’t show it to the two other boys. He knew he was heading in the right direction; he couldn’t help they just happened to step out on a cliff. How could he without a map?! With a low grunt, one of the others sat down on a small rock.

“Well, Mr. I-know-the-way, where are we?” 

Squall gritted his teeth, but didn’t say anything. He found a way down and started climbing.

“Hey! Where’re you going? You’re crazy!?” 

He didn’t even look over his shoulder at the blond.

“Way to go, blondie.” 

He heard Irvine mutter before he got out of range. It wasn’t as if they had an awful lot of choices and it could take them hours to find a better way down. The side was rocky and if you was careful and took your time, it went just fine. It wasn’t that hard of a climb. A ten-year-old could do it.  
The brunet grunted lowly when his foot slipped and his left hand had to take all the weight. He found a new foothold and continued.  
Okay, maybe not a ten-year-old then.

“If I break my neck I’ll come haunt you, Leonhart,” Seifer growled from above.

“Don’t worry; I’ll take care of him. You go on to the afterlife,” Irvine snickered.

“Like hell I’ll leave him alone with you,” Seifer snapped at the sharpshooter who only chuckled in response.

Squall rolled his eyes as he was secure at the ground. Apart from all the bickering and cursing, his loved ones did just fine. The lithe gunblader scanned the forest for monsters, but they seemed to be few in these parts, or it was just the three of them radiating danger. Seifer could for sure scare away a Red dragon in his current mood. 

Finding a suitable way, he started walking. He knew the two others would catch up with him. If not, they could track him and be occupied at least for a few minutes instead of their bickering or arguing that seemed to be as much a part of their relationship as sweet words.

He walking ahead of them didn’t lessen the cursing from the blond. Like Squall cared. The other gunblader was just moody because he couldn’t have the lead. All of them knew Seifer got whiny and difficult when he wasn’t the boss. It was his nature.

Squall hadn’t a problem with handing over the lead; the problem was them not having a map and Squall had the “fucking sense of a bird”, as Seifer put it. When enough time had gone without his two partners catching up to him, Squall stopped in a small clearing. What now? They really hadn’t lost him, right? Not even they at their most distracted days could do that. Squall frowned as he clearly heard the big gunblader stomping through the forest as quietly as an Iron Giant.

“Hey! Is there a fire burning somewhere!?” growled the blond as he emerged from the forest.

Squall frowned and crossed his arms. He stood his ground as the blond came towering over him. The green eyes were dark with either anger or lust, Squall couldn’t tell. The smaller gunblader looked around Seifer’s bulky form to see if Irvine had caught up to them. The cowboy stood a few ways away with the brim of his hat hiding his face.

“We need to get there today,” Squall said before he turned around.

A strangled noise came from the ex-knight before Squall was seized and turned around. Seifer gripped his collar and lifted him a little to invade his mouth.  
Squall inhaled sharply, but let Seifer roam his mouth. The urge and lust in the kiss took Squall by surprise. He could never understand how anyone of them so suddenly could get inflamed by such consuming lust.

The heat almost flared from Seifer’s skin. The hard bulge in his trousers poked Squall in his abdomen. Seifer gripped his head next and tried eating his way down his throat. The blond groaned as he ground against Squall. The brunet answered with a moan as he was growing aroused fast.

Suddenly, lean arms circled his waist and another rock-hard groin was ground into him. Squall moaned when the two sandwiched him and rubbed against him, like two needy dogs.

Seifer’s hand not in Squall’s hair, travelled down and squeezed his buttock hard. Irvine had started teasing one of his ears and the smooth hands were playing with Squall’s nipples. The lithe man moaned loudly when Seifer tore from his mouth and latched onto his throat like a hungry animal.

The blond didn’t stay long at the spot, but sunk down to his knees while gnawing and nipping the whole way down. Seifer seized his buttocks hard enough for him to make a little whining. Squall arched back against Irvine and whined when Seifer gnawed at his hard, clothed cock.

Irvine grinded into his ass hard and tormented his nipples as Seifer relentlessly massaged his ass and seemed to eat his way through the leather groin. Squall whimpered and held his hands in blond strands. 

Hyne. Only his two lovers could wake his body as harshly like this. Heated waves surged through him, making him see nothing but blur.

Seifer made a growling and started yanking at Squall’s belts. It had been a lot more fun in the beginning of this threesome relationship. The impatient man had threatened with scissoring the damn things.

With a little grunt of victory, the three belts fell away and Squall gasped as Seifer violently opened the trousers. His cock bobbed out and Seifer almost purred as he forced the leather pants down Squall’s thighs.

Somehow Irvine had succeeded in taking off the brunet’s jacket without him noticing. While Seifer was violent in his fast moves, Irvine was as fast, but almost nothing more than a whisper. He could unclothe you without you even noticing. Squall sure noticed when his grey t-shirt was gone and chilled air hit his heated skin and made him gasp.

He made a choke between a gasp and a whine when Irvine continued manipulating his nipples and sucking hard at his shoulder. Seifer spread Squall’s legs as much as possible with the pants still around his thighs. The lithe man gasped again when a wetted finger stabbed inside of him. As the blond then swallowed his cock, everything became a hazy white.

Squall didn’t care at that point on reaching their destiny before the night. The hot rush of pleasure forced him to bend over Seifer with support at the broad shoulders. Squall gasped as the sharpshooter let his tongue play around Seifer’s fingers and wet them and the hole. The ex-knight pushed in two fingers and Irvine bent open his ass. Squall shouted and arched, digging his nails into Seifer’s back as sensitive spots were reached.

Seifer swirled his tongue around Squall’s cock head and made him moaned deeply. He cried out shortly as the blond then hastily deep-throated him. It was rare to have Almasy suck any of them, but Hyne, he knew what he was doing. It was worth it every time even if you had to work hard for such a price. Seifer loved the power he could have over them. Either as he sucked them or fucked them, Squall guessed. He just preferred the second to the first.

Irvine added two fingers to all the licking and finger fucking and Squall arched and screamed as he was filled and rubbed. Whining and making breathy snivelling noises, he started to spasm between the four fingers in him and Seifer’s heavenly mouth around him. 

They started a torturous mix of finger fucking him and rubbing his gland. As yet another finger was added, Squall started panting and his body started to shake and muscles started to shiver. He started losing feeling in arms and legs and his whole spine tingled with oncoming orgasm.

“Hyne, Hyne, Hyne!” he whimpered and gasped.

Sensing that Squall had reached the point of breaking, they let him go and Squall weakly sunk down in Seifer’s lap. His heart was pounding in his ears and his breathing shallow and harsh. The lust raced so hard in his body he couldn’t think in logic tracks.

Seifer had freed his lovely cock and Squall rubbed against it and circled his arms around the ex-knights neck. They kissed harshly and deep while grinding together. With a grunt, Seifer lifted him around his midsection. Squall gripped his shoulders even harder and moaned in expectation of getting fucked. As Seifer put him down against a soft coat and forced him to let go, Squall blinked confused and his brain whirled. He had been so intent on being rammed by that 13 inches cock he could taste it.

Squall would have none of it and clung to the blond and dragged him closer. He thrust up and tried circle his legs around the straight waist to show his need.

“No lube, let go,” Seifer huskily murmured against Squall’s swollen lips.

“Don’t care. Don’t care,” the brunet whined.

He wanted the blond. He didn’t care it would hurt and tear him.

“Not yet, come now love,” Seifer encouraged and forced himself free.

It was made easier by Irvine that was by their side. As the cowboy lay down between his legs, Squall licked a long line from collarbone to mouth on the fair skin. Circling hands around the cowboy’s neck and legs around his waist, he rubbed up. Irvine circled his shoulders and pushed into his eager body.

Squall arched and gasped between a moan and a cry. When he squeezed his thighs around the lean waist, Irvine slammed the rest inside and Squall cried out. Irvine was long, but not as thick as Seifer. A little easier to handle without lube.

The auburn haired man started thrusting and after a couple of adjusting thrusts, he changed and hit right on. Squall arched and whined loudly as his prostate was hit. He became a moaning, incoherent mess as Irvine started rubbing that spot with quick short thrusts.

Irvine moaned and sucked at his exposed throat, leaving a deep bruise. Squall gasped with the thrusts and gripped the auburn coloured hair. He whimpered and bit his bottom lip. He would come any second.

The sharpshooter groaned deeply above him and pounded in once, twice. Then Squall felt the warmth spurt in him and everything tuned out to white. His orgasm came all the way from his head, making him unaware of anything than the overwhelming pleasure of his release.

They were panting and Irvine was groaning when Squall came back to some of his senses. They took some precious moments to collect their breath before Squall let go of Irvine who carefully slid out. Irvine kissed his forehead and stroked his side in a calming manner.

Then the cowboy leaned back up on all fours and was purring. Squall mimicked the purr as Seifer presented his angry red cock to them. Irvine greedily dived over the leaking cock head. Seifer shuddered and groaned. He tangled both hands in the long red hair and made Irvine bob his head.

Squall watched, underneath them, for a while until he became restless and leaned up to suck at Irvine’s collarbones. The cowboy moaned slightly as the brunet continued down. Coming to the two dark, taut nipples, he bit one. Irvine jumped and moaned deeply, muffled by the big cock in his mouth.

Squall bit the nipple again and then licked it to then bite again. Irvine loved it. He was soon panting and squirming his body. Squall started fondling the half erect penis and the sharpshooter whimpered around Seifer’s cock. Irvine ground down in his hand as Seifer forced himself back and forth and created slurping noises.

The ex-knight’s groans and moans increased the more Irvine took in. Looking up and seeing Irvine’s throat taut, filled with cock, and his mouth wide open and his nose nuzzled in blond pubic hair, Squall groaned and arousal waved up inside of him again.

He licked that working throat up and down and nibbled at the jaws. Seifer slowly relented his grip in the luscious copper hair and Irvine let go of the straining cock. Squall leaned up and boxed Irvine’s head. Seifer groaned when they both attacked the swollen shaft. They tried taking the cock head in mouth at the same time. Kissing each other with Seifer between them.

The blond shuddered and spurted. Squall moaned and swallowed the few stains he got. Irvine greedily took more than his share, so Squall only devoured his mouth, licking for drops once Seifer was finished. The lithe brunet whimpered when Irvine’s more skilled tongue made them play and combat.

Squall’s head started swimming, his cock became rock hard again. Irvine leaned back and Squall followed up into a sitting position, not wanting to let go of those tasty lips. Irvine cupped his face and started biting and sucking at his bottom lip. Squall got to his knees to be able to touch his lover more. When a warm, calloused hand covered his dick, he shouted and arched.

Seifer’s body radiated heat and made Squall shiver and squirm to get in contact with that heat. Seifer let one hand fondle his hard-on while the other played with his erect nipples. Squall moaned and bucked in the hand when Seifer nibbled his neck.

Moaning in distress, he rubbed back against Seifer as he leaned forward to touch and caress Irvine. They stood enough faraway from each other that he couldn’t fully rub against Seifer and fully touch Irvine without losing contact with the other one. He whined unhappily and they both chuckled, knowing so well what they were doing to him.

At last Irvine let go of him and Squall gasped. A big hard cock had grown behind him and was grounded into him. Squall arched and gasped. He squirmed his ass against that loved member and heard Seifer grunt. He turned his head enough for his lips to be bit and nibbled at.

“Want you,” he breathed.

Seifer didn’t say anything, only shifted behind him and slid him up in Seifer's lap. Squall shouted and arched when he was filled. Only the head of the thing was inside of him and he already started to crumble. As Seifer slowly slid inside of him, he started gasping loudly and his body writhed upon Seifer’s lap. When Seifer breached his inner muscles he cried out in pain, arching and straining in his lovers lap.

Seifer caught him around his waist and hushed in his ear, keeping him from sliding down more. He gasped and moaned and writhed. Clenching and unclenching around the big organ. It was so good even as it hurt so much. The pain and pleasure made him nearly sob and his body didn’t know whether to try withdrawing or impaling itself deeper. Seifer held him still anyway.

“Hush, beauty, breathe,” Seifer calmed with a deep voice.

Squall arched and moaned, resting his head against Seifer’s shoulder and trying gripping something. Irvine moaned in front of them, stroking his own cock.

“You’re so beautiful, babe,” he breathed throatily.

Squall shuddered and his body relaxed. He cried out with his breathes anyway as he slid the whole way down. So good. So filled. It hurt much more than it did with lube, but he loved it. He was so hot and needy he couldn’t think straight.

Seifer let him sink forward and take support with his hands against the ground. Squall squirmed as the broad, warm hands took his lean hips and slowly started moving in him. Squall moaned in a tenor voice as he was slowly being fucked.

When Squall was more relaxed Seifer gripped harder around his hips and rose to their knees. Squall trembled as he was forced up at all fours. Body trembling so much he had to spread both arms and legs to stabilize himself. Seifer withdrew and pushed in, drawing a moan from Squall.

Within three thrusts Seifer increased his strength and speed. Squall was soon being rocked with every one and the pleasure made him helplessly cry out with each one of them. Irvine was suddenly by his head. Stroking his hair and back and thumbing his swollen, bruised lips.

As Seifer started thrusting even harder and faster, Irvine muffled his cries of pleasure with his cock. Squall eagerly sucked almost the whole thing. Irvine groaned and jerked at the sudden aggressive attack, even when he had been waiting for it.

“Hyne, Squall, I love it when you’re all hyper,” Irvine breathed huskily, teasing him.

Slender fingers tangled in his hair and Irvine started moving in Squall’s mouth. Squall couldn’t explain why he always tried sucking down everything in his mouth when he was fucked into the next week. But he did and Irvine soon moaned non-stop and thrust fast in his mouth.

His lovers were soon pounding into him from both ends; smacking and sloshing echoing in the forest. When Seifer grazed his hand around Squall’s dripping manhood, he exploded.

White, burning heat rushed through him and threatened popping his veins. Everything became a hot paradise where the pleasure rush almost managed to make him insane.

Then it was over and he collapsed.

*****

Waking up he found himself draped over Irvine’s chest and Seifer curled around him. Some part of his brain still working told him that they must have used one of the trench-coats at the ground and one as cover.

Seifer was playing with Irvine’s hair and Irvine was languidly making circles and other figures against Squall’s side. Squall made a noise when Seifer gently licked his ear.

“Look who’s awake,” he murmured with that deep baritone voice that always made gooseflesh spread at Squall’s arms.

“Hello, babe,” Irvine humoured and lifted his head a little.

Squall narrowed his eyes and snorted. They both chuckled.

They rose to get dressed and were soon ready to continue on their way, satisfied and with silly grins on their mouths.

“So, which way?” Seifer asked, content and grinning.

Squall looked around for a moment. Then a moment longer and then he turned a lap.

“Eh… I think… you just fucked my direction to shreds.”

They stared at him. Then Irvine chuckled, Seifer cursed and Squall hid his smile behind an annoyed rub along his scar.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Yet again one of those small pwps that just couldn’t stop bothering me.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> /Shehanitan


End file.
